couragethecowardlydogfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Calloway Sisters
KEI-ZI CALLOWAY: Name: Kei-Zi Aliases: Kayzie (every villain), Sis (Kalee-Na and Kim-Mei) Korat (Katz) Age: 7 Species: Catman (cat/human hybrid) Kind: Anthro Occupation: Student Alignment: Bad Likes: Her family, her sisters, Cajun Fox, Swiper the Fox, SWAT Foxes, someone calls her right name, gothic horror books, Dislikes: Dogs, McHanzel family, McHanzel brothers, Personality: Smooth, sadistic, tough, tomboyish and malicious Skills: Boxing, wrestling, athlete sports (learning from his parents) Weapon: His fists and feet Fighting style: Learning Boxing and Wrestling from his family. Appearance: pale yellowish-pink fur with dark bluish-purple tipped ears, 3 dark bluish-purple stripes across her back, dark bluish-purple nose, and dark bluish-purple highlights on lower lids, blackish-brown eyes with cat-like pupils, eyelashes, dark black layered chin-length hair with two large horns tied up with dark bluish-purple bracelets with skulls, layered choppy side swept bangs, black choker around her neck, dark bluish-purple and black corset dress with thin straps on it, two long black wristbands, and wears fishnet tights and black and dark bluish-purple boots. Relationships: Katz, Kai-Lan (parents), Donovan Duck, Meshach Mouse, Carleigh Cat, Max Goof, Roxanne, Abelard Tiger, Bobby, Stacey, Angel Snooper, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (older friends), PJ, Pistol (older half-siblings), Pete (half-father, but has no feelings for him), Perry Puzzykat (older half-sibling, bullies him), Melvin Mongoose (best friend) History: When Peg divorced Pete and married Tony Tiger, they give birth to a boy named Tommy Tiger. As he grows up, he begins to learn to be a strong fighter like his parents. As he practices boxing and wrestling, he hangs out with his older brother and sister, PJ and Pistol, or with his friends. (More info later.) KALEE-NA CALLOWAY: Name: Kalee-Na Aliases: Callie (Katz and every villain), Calico (Katz), Sis (Kei-Zi and Kim-Mei), Age: 6 Species: Catman (cat/human hybrid) Kind: Anthro Occupation: Student Alignment: Bad Likes: Her family, her sisters, being a leader (taught by Katz), Cajun Fox, Swiper the Fox, SWAT Foxes, someone calls her right name, gothic horror books, Dislikes: Dogs, McHanzel family, McHanzel brothers, Personality: Leader, easygoing, confident, smooth, sadistic, tomboyish and malicious Skills: Boxing, wrestling, athlete sports (learning from his parents) Weapon: His fists and feet Fighting style: Learning Boxing and Wrestling from his family. Appearance: pale yellowish-pink fur with dark bluish-purple tipped ears, 3 dark bluish-purple stripes across her back, dark bluish-purple nose, and dark bluish-purple highlights on lower lids, blackish-brown eyes with cat-like, eyelashes, dark black layered chin-length hair tied up in two short gravity-defying pigtails with two dark red holders with skulls on, layered side swept bangs, black choker around her neck and a dark red bat necklace on it, black sleeveless mini dress with a skull, a dark red belt with a black buckle on it, and wears long fingerless opera gloves with black and dark red stripes on it, and wears a black and dark red striped long socks and black and dark red boots. Relationships: Katz, Kai-Lan (parents), Donovan Duck, Meshach Mouse, Carleigh Cat, Max Goof, Roxanne, Abelard Tiger, Bobby, Stacey, Angel Snooper, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (older friends), PJ, Pistol (older half-siblings), Pete (half-father, but has no feelings for him), Perry Puzzykat (older half-sibling, bullies him), Melvin Mongoose (best friend) History: When Peg divorced Pete and married Tony Tiger, they give birth to a boy named Tommy Tiger. As he grows up, he begins to learn to be a strong fighter like his parents. As he practices boxing and wrestling, he hangs out with his older brother and sister, PJ and Pistol, or with his friends. (More info later.) KIM-MEI CALLOWAY: Name: Kim-Mei Aliases: Kim (Kei-Zi), Kawaii Cake (Katz) Kimberly-May (every villain), Sis (Kalee-Na and Kei-Zi), Princess (Kai-Lan, Katz and every villain) Age: 3 Species: Catman (cat/human hybrid) Kind: Anthro Occupation: Student Alignment: Bad Likes: Her family, her sisters, Chinese gothic fashions, Cajun Fox, Swiper the Fox, SWAT Foxes, someone calls her right name, being a princess, Chinese gothic tea parties, Chinese gothic dolls, Chinese Black Puddle Princess doll, Black Puddle Queen, Dislikes: Dogs, McHanzel family, McHanzel brothers, Personality: Bubbly, cute, joyful, laughter, sweet, beautiful, smooth, sadistic, and malicious Skills: Boxing, wrestling, athlete sports (learning from his parents) Weapon: His fists and feet Fighting style: Learning Boxing and Wrestling from his family. Appearance: pale yellowish-pink fur with dark bluish-purple tipped ears, 3 dark bluish-purple stripes across her back, dark bluish-purple nose, and dark bluish-purple highlights on lower lids, her eyes are blackish-brown eyes with cat-like pupils, eyelashes, blackish-red mid thigh-length hair in buns with two pink bracelets with pink broken hearts like Kai-Lan's, layered bangs covered her forehead, black sleeveless dress with pink collar, a belt and a bottom frilly cuff, pink broken heart necklace, pink wristband on her right arm, pink tights and black mary janes shoes. Relationships: Katz, Kai-Lan (parents), Donovan Duck, Meshach Mouse, Carleigh Cat, Max Goof, Roxanne, Abelard Tiger, Bobby, Stacey, Angel Snooper, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (older friends), PJ, Pistol (older half-siblings), Pete (half-father, but has no feelings for him), Perry Puzzykat (older half-sibling, bullies him), Melvin Mongoose (best friend) History: When Peg divorced Pete and married Tony Tiger, they give birth to a boy named Tommy Tiger. As he grows up, he begins to learn to be a strong fighter like his parents. As he practices boxing and wrestling, he hangs out with his older brother and sister, PJ and Pistol, or with his friends. (More info later.) Category:British charators Category:Chinese Characters Category:Cats Category:New Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Images Category:Ni Hao Courage The Cowardly Explorer